russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Whattaboys
''Whattaboys ''was a Philippine situational comedy on IBC. Written by the renowned writer-director Jose Javier Reyes and directed by John-D Lazatin, the sitcom starred today's top actors AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are the leading roles. It was aired from June 1, 2013 to January 18, 2014 on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. Follow the hilarious cool guys and antics of Rico, James and Zanjoe under the roof of their girlfriend Jenny. The show aired its final episode on January 18, 2014. Production If the sitcoms that used to dominate Philippine primetime, it marks the comeback of the classic comedy sitcom which the Kapinoy Network is said to have poineered, AJ and Josh's on-screen chemistry was first seen who came from the network's Sunday youth-oriented show ''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' from 2011 to 2012 on TV5. Marlo marked as the first ever project of IBC after he also paired with Janella Salvador in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. The trio who made Philippine entertainment lighter and fresher, today's top stars are most sought-after actor AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are the trio by headline the testosterone-laden mini-sitcom Whattaboys saw the strength of the trio about the guys loved by men and women of all ages. The matinee idols and TV host are regulars of the top-rating daily noontime show Lunch Break. The sitcom is directed by veteran comedy director John D-Lazatin. Compared to previous IBC sitcoms, Whattaboys reigned as a full-length primetime weekly sitcom, occupying the Saturday night time slot. Valeen Montenegro joined the sitcom as one of the main cast. Synopsis It is about three boys named a gwapo boy Rico Padilla (AJ Muhlach), a brother boy James Yan (Josh Padilla) and a wacky boy Zanjoe Ochoa (Marlo Mortel), who are the boys together with their guys and pare. Rico meets the love interest, like an attractive and sexy girl Jenny Ramirez (Valeen Montenegro) as he is. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'AJ Muhlach' as Rico Padilla - A gwapo boy with his friends James and Zanjoe. *'Josh Padilla' as James Yan - A brother boy. *'Marlo Mortel' as Zanjoe Ochoa - A wacky boy. 'Supporting Cast' *'Valeen Montenegro' as Jenny Ramirez *'Mon Castro' as Alvin Padilla - Rico's best friend. *[[Cacai Bautista|'Cacai Bautista']] as Katya Debbie - Rico's nanny *'Hans Mortel' as Ronnie Ochoa *[[Raven Villanueva|'Raven Villanueva']] as Louise Ramirez *'Alfred Vargas' as Robert Ramirez *'Bela Padilla' as Kathy Garcia - one of Jenny's bestfriend. *[[Jao Mapa|'Jao Mapa']] as Robert Ochoa *'Ynna Asisto' as Alex de Guzman *'Tutti Caringal' as Bobby Gamboa *'Danielle Castaño' as Sofia Reyes 'Guest Cast' *'Shy Carlos' as Sharlene dela Cruz - James' girlfriend. (September 21, 2013) *'Nadine Lustre' as Sandy Salvador - Rico's semi-serious girlfriend. (December 21, 2013) *'Coleen Garcia' as Princess Gonzales - Rico's love interest (January 11, 2014) *[[Meg Imperial|'Meg Imperial']] as Leslie Reynoso - Zanjoe's girlfriend. (January 18, 2014) Awards and recognition 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia *AJ Muhlach and Josh Padilla were originally starred in TV5's hit teen-oriented drama series Bagets: Just Got Lucky from 2011 to 2012, the trio started as their first projects of IBC. Marlo Mortel marked as the first ever project of the Kapinoy network after he signed a contract in May 14, 2013. *This marks the return of IBC's sitcom on primetime after 13 years (with Back to Iskul Bukol). See also *IBC-13 brings back sitcom with ‘Whattaboys’ premieres June 1 *'Whattaboys' Tops Saturday TV Ratings *New sitcom for the boys and newest teen romantic drama anthology on IBC *IBC Strengthens Weekend Programming With 10 Hit Shows Tobpilled By Their Biggest and Brightest Stars *New IBC-13 top honcho revealed the network war *The Kapinoy Network relaunches weekend programs *IBC-13 Clinches 15 to 30 Top Programs Nationwide in October 2013 *IBC Dominates October TV Ratings, Scores Higher Across All Time Blocks *IBC is Set to Revolutionize Pinoys’ TV Viewing Habit this 2014 *Docu-musical for IBC-13's 54th anniversary * ONE FC starts on The Kapinoy Network *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Program Site * Whattaboys on Facebook * Whattaboys on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2014 Philippine television series endings